A Sentimental Journey
by Svenco-op
Summary: Ash and May, long-time friends, discover that there is more than friendship between them. That, however, will bring a lot of problems to deal with.
1. Prologue: A game for two

_PROLOGUE._

The group decided to stop their journey in a quiet forest. They were quite hungry, and a bit sleepy, especially the only girl of the group.

-Why don't you wash your face, sis? –her brother said – That will help you to stay awake and eat this delicious food Brock had prepared for us.

The little girl, whose name was May, agreed, and decided to wash her face in the river.

There, she looked at the river, and smiled. For her surprise, the river returned the smile.

-Oh, river, I have a question to ask you – she whispered to him.

-Tell me, pretty girl – the river said, intrigued.

-What is love? –she asked, and continued -I understand that love is when two people meet and fall in love with each other. But there is something more, I guess. Something I don't know and could help me understand what love really is.

-Indeed, you are missing something –the river replied – Love is what you said, but there is something more.

"_Love is when you know in your heart that the person you love most shares the same feelings for you._

-Love is a game for two –the river said.

-_Love is a game for two_ –she repeated.


	2. Chapter 1: A friend who cares

_CHAPTER ONE: A FRIEND WHO CARES_

She was watching him. For some reason she couldn't take her beautiful blue eyes out of him. She knew she wasn't in love with him, they were just very good friends, who shared a lot of adventures together, and still they managed to stay close to each other. But she never saw him more than just a friend, or a brother.

She didn't know why she was watching him.

-I admire him – she thought- He went through all the danger only for us, for us to be safe and happy, even if the world falls down one of this days. I hope not, but I know with my heart he will be there for us if that happens.

But the girl, whose name was May, didn't know what his beloved friend, Ash, was thinking about that night.

-I wonder, what are his thoughts about me? – she asked to herself.- Was I a good friend and partner for him? Or was I just a stone in his road?

They shared a meal together in the middle of a forest, along with their other friend, Brock and May´s younger brother, Max. She finished her part before them and decided to bring some water to the camp from a nearer river.

-This night is a perfect one- she said, admiring the big moon and the shining stars that surrounded it.- Those who share love can´t ask for more… Gosh! I wish I had brought my camera with me tonight… where would I be if my head wasn't between my shoulders?

It was a good question, though. She was a bit clueless sometimes, and she hated to be that way. She knew she had to be more determinant in order to achieve her goals, for she couldn't afford to be a dependent girl all her life.

She loaded her can with water from the river and was ready to return to the camp, but suddenly, after turning around, she faced him, the boy she was looking at a moment before.

She went totally red, and he was wondering why she looked like that.

"Maybe I scared her" he thought "It is too late and too dark here, and only the moon provides us light, but it's a safe place. I better ask her…"

-Ash… I—I was heading to the camp… I didn't expect to see you here- she murmured, with a lovely voice.

-I know, May. I had come to be sure you were fine. You see, it is too late and too dark here, and only the moon provides us light.

-But it's a safe place- she replied- there is no danger here. And I am not a little fool girl, I know how to take care of myself- the tone of her voice was different this time, it was a bothered one.

-Sorry, May- he sincerely replied- But I care for you. I really do. If something happens to you… I could never imagine what I would do...

After that, they remained silent. They were both analyzing the moment. Ash wondered if the words he chose were the correct ones. May was glad to discover the answer to what she was asking herself about moments before that conversation.

"He cares for me" she thought "He really cares!"

-Come along- he suddenly broke the awkward silence- Better return to the camp, don't you think?

-Yes- she sweetly replied, with a charming smile that made her blue eyes shine.


	3. Chapter 2: The Perfect Mood

_CHAPTER TWO: THE PERFECT MOOD._

-I want to see the stars. Just for a while.

They were heading to the camp when these words echoed in the sky. And these words described a wish, a wish that couldn't be unheard. A wish from a girl with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, and the most delicate and soft brown hair he had ever touched, that smelled like lavender in the day, and jasmine in the night.

-Please, Ash. It won't take long. I promise.

-Of course.

The two of them took a place on the wet grass and watched the stars shine. The moon seemed to have grown bigger, but the stars stopped it from growing more surrounding it menacingly. They didn't want to be overshadowed, especially when they had two young spectators admiring them: a girl and a boy.

-Have you ever seen a night like this? – the girl asked - There are no clouds. It is a clean night, and the stars can show us their true shape.

"I think they always want to show us their true shape, but because of the clouds they never could do that before. And they always are being left in disappointment, but that is not because of them not being beautiful enough to amaze someone. That's because they didn't consider themselves entertaining enough for people like us. And when they finally have the chance, they make a night like this the perfect one.

-Those were some pretty words you said, May.

The girl noticed that the boy was watching her. She saw, within just one second, and without looking directly, how handsome he was. She could see his dark hair, his brown eyes, all within so little time. But she wasn't able to continue, and turned her head. She went red again, and hated that. She wanted to tell him she was stronger than that, but couldn't.

"I don't understand – she thought – he is just my friend. Why am I being shy of my own friend? How can I be so idiot?"

The boy moved a little to see what was going on with her, but she didn't wait, and immediately asked:

-What do you think? Is the moon the ideal complement or is it just there, like one more star?

The boy thought for a minute, he didn't want to miss or to say the wrong answer. He wanted to comfort her with his words. But he had to choose carefully.

The girl, on the other hand, was starting to feel like a fool. "Perhaps all this doesn't interest him. I am just giving a lot of importance to a thing that not too many people can really appreciate. The next time, I can save these things only for me… I can't share everything with the rest of the world. Even if those are the most beautiful things one have ever seen."

She turned around once more, and was about to ask the boy to return to the camp, but she noticed he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the sky.

And, there, he said:

-I think this night is the perfect mood for two lovers. That is what I think.

Hearing these words from him, made her blush again. But she didn't turn her face. She was facing him, looking at him with surprise.

-Maybe… Maybe we should continue our way to the camp – he laughed- I scare myself when I say these kind things.

But she deeply knew he meant it. His words were true. But she didn't know yet how he considered her –like a friend… or something more. It was a question that should wait, because she noticed her friend was staring at her, waiting for her to make a decision.

-What do you think? Shall we continue?

-Yes –she replied, softly- I'll follow you.


	4. Chapter 3: For the rest of my life

_CHAPTER THREE: FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE_

The two were walking together, and the moonlight seemed to be on a good mood that night, so good even to create a path with her light for them to follow. The moon didn't care what they thought about her, and her relationship with the stars. She will always be there when someone needs her, no matter what her feelings for that person were. And she will always be there for a girl in love, no matter how hard she tried to bury her feelings.

They saw the camp at the distance, but the travel was getting tough. It was starting to get colder. So cold that it made the beautiful brown-haired girl cough.

-Oh, Ash, you see, just how the weather manages to change in a couple of seconds. That's the miracle of Mother Nature - she laughed, and coughed again.

The boy, without thinking, took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders. He was wearing only a shirt now, but it didn't matter for him. True to his word, he cared for her.

-There, you will be better now – he said, laying his hands on her now covered shoulders.

-Oh Ash – she whispered – where will I find another friend like you? It is… it is… just impossible.

-Well, you sure know how to make someone feel loved –he smiled.

And with that, the two friends remained silent. She was waiting for him to say something, anything. He was waiting for her to say something, anything. They knew for so long, they knew each other very well. He knew her likes and her dislikes, and she knew his strengths and weaknesses. But that night everything seemed to spin around, and leaving a totally different world, a world in which they started to discover each other again, just like when they met for the first time. It felt like a thousand years ago since that, and they knew very well that so many adventures and happy moments shared together tend to feel like it was an eternity, when in reality it was not.

It was tough to rediscover each other again, though. The boy and the girl were staring at each other, looking at each other like strangers in the night. And if they were going to rewrite their story, words must be spoken.

-Tell me you will always be my friend- she demanded, almost desperately. Her eyes were shinning furiously, with passion. There was no time to be shy; it was the time to get answers from the boy she loved most.

He was surprised and at the same time, scared. He had never seen her eyes in that way. It was not like another look she had had, though. It was a look that demanded an answer by itself. The words were decorative, and were merely an instrument for the look to get what it wanted. He knew well that a demand like that couldn't be ignored, and he finally replied, placing his heart on his words:

-I will be your friend for the rest of my life. And when I die, I will be your friend in my other life, because I am completely sure that we are destined to be together. It's a bond that no one will ever destroy, not even if that one decides to take my life in order to destroy that bond.

He was so sure of his words, so certain that their relationship was true, that made her cry of joy. She sobbed a lot, unable to say a word.

He quickly rounded his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

-Oh dear, dear May, why are you crying? Did I just say something that hurt your feelings? Please don't tell me that I actually hurt you, I would never—

-Oh, Ash, of course you didn't hurt me… it is just, I am crying because I am happy…

-Dear, you really know how to make someone feel worried for a moment– he laughed.

He took her tears away. They were too close… the kiss seemed to be inevitable. But before it could happen, they noticed that a strange figure in the dark was looking at them.


	5. Chapter 4: Key of my soul

_CHAPTER FOUR: KEY OF MY SOUL_

They realized that no one was there, and in fact, it must have been their imagination. There were just the two of them and the moon, who was watching them, anxiously. She seemed to wish the two to share a kiss. They were back in their world again, both of them nervous and trembling.

He didn't understand what had happened. Moments ago he just considered her his best friend, and now he was going to share a kiss with her. He didn't understand, but he was happy, though. He didn't care about what Brock or Max would be saying about them, he just wanted to tell her that his perspective had changed.

She didn't understand what had happened. Moments ago she just considered her his brother, but now she had an urge to kiss his lips, to tell him through her actions how she felt about their relationship. She didn't understand, either, but she was happy. She didn't care about what Brock or her brother would be saying from now and on, she just wanted to tell him how deep she loved him.

They stared at each other. He was observing with amazement her blue eyes. He was wondering how someone's eyes could be so beautiful; they were like the honey is to the bees. They were addictive, once you saw them; you couldn't forget them. She was watching her brown eyes, those eyes that were able to tell a lot of things without words: love, pain, anger, fear, hope. Yes, those eyes that told her incredible stories of love, and that were lucky enough to conquer her heart.

-You don't really know how much I care for you – he started – so much that I ended up loving you, not as a friend, but something more. I can't trick my heart anymore. I had the urge to tell this to you. I want to be more than your friend, May.

-Oh, Ash – she whispered- oh, dear, dear Ash, you say the sweetest things a man could ever say.

"_I have waiting so much for this moment to happen. I wished it upon the stars. That´s why I wanted to watch the stars with you. And now that we are here, I can tell that my wish had come true. I would have given my heart for this to become real._

-I want to give my heart to you, Ash Ketchum. I want you to be the love of my life. I want you to be my boyfriend.

"_And I want you to love me, because I know you feel the same as I feel. I know your heart, and I want you to know my heart._

-I will love you with all my heart. However, I won't take your heart, because I know it as well as you know mine. Your heart is my heart. We share it from now until the end of our lives. Your love is the thing I will take, and I promise I will keep in locked in my soul. My heart, on the other hand, will be the key to your love. They won't take your love as long as I have this key with me.

The two shared a long, passionate kiss. They both waited for too long for it to happen. The girl wasn't afraid to show her feelings anymore. She won't turn red again, because the man she loves offered her his protection and his love. She won't turn red again, because there was nothing to be afraid of. She loved him, and he loved her. They loved each other, and it was a true, sincere love, spoken through their young hearts.

They stopped kissing, and started looking at each other, smiling. They both knew it was a new beginning, a life unexplored. She imagined a lot of situations in her mind, and in all that situations she was her happy girlfriend, and now she could accomplished them. He, on the other hand, never imagined himself as his boyfriend, so this situation was totally new for him. But it was one that he definitely wanted to try.

-Oh Ash, there are so many things I want to do with you, so many places to go…

He stopped her, putting one of his fingers on her lips, and then kissing them. They shared another passionate kiss, one that the moon, the only spectator that night, enjoyed so much. She wanted to tell them to stay that way, because their kiss was a lovely one, but she couldn't do that. She had no mouth, and she couldn't share a kiss because of that. She was a bit jealous for that, but at the same time, she was happy for the young couple.

-So, what are we going to tell the guys? –Ash asked, smiling at her – Should we keep our love in secret?

-I think they will eventually find out what is going out between us – she whispered – So, I can't see why we shouldn't tell them about our love. Keeping things in secret for so long is not good for a heart.

-Are you sure, May? – the boy asked again- What about Max? Is he going to accept me as your boyfriend?

-Oh nonsense – she replied – Don't keep saying such stupid things, or I'll have to give you a-

She couldn't continue. He looked at her, wondering what was going on. He resolved to look in the direction she was looking. He could see the same figure that they had seen before. It wasn't their imagination, after all. Someone, indeed, was watching them.


End file.
